fractured_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorched Scandi
This fracture appears to be a version of Scandinavia that was scorched and torn asunder, there are no plants, just an endless waste, some fires are still raging on. There are mountains to the east, no buildings or cities for miles, some places have been reclaimed by plant life, although very little. Scania The southernmost part of the scandinavian peninsula, this is where most adventurers set foot when exploring this new fracture. Times Long Gone In the eerie silence of the wasteland and the majestic mountains, it appeared as if the land had been struck by an explosion so big it shaved off every living thing, but that's besides the point. A small part of a mountain, located around the southeast of the peninsula, exploded, leaving an opening. Out stepped a girl, small and with strange souless eyes, she was extremely out of place with the area, wearing bright, vibrant colors and having two drones following her. She scanned the region, nothing but endless brown, is this what all her creation has been reduced to? She began to look around. Not too far from the individual, a powerful energy signature could be detected, holding position atop one of the nearby mountains. If one were to see the source, they would see what appeared to be a man, simply standing atop the peak, looking down upon the rest of the Fracture. The girl didn't appear to have any proper power scanning tools in her code at the moment, and as such was incapable of seeing his presence. She made her way up the mountain to the peak and started looking around, for traces, anything of her creation. "Hm?" The man atop the mountain turned his attention on a presence that he had sensed nearby - an android, it seemed, the spark of technology visible to his senses. After a brief moment to decide, Khamael took a few steps around, leaning against a nearby boulder. "...Eve?" He said to himself, made aware of the name by some unknown means. Eve had felt a small vibration through the air, translating it into "Eve." as it were said, although muffled. She looked around the peak before settling for getting the best view she could of the land, she hadn't noticed him yet apparently. She proceeded with scanning the land, incapable of finding any of her creations at the moment, she looked on and increased the intensity of her scanners, continuing her observation of the area in front of her. "Looking for something?" Khamael spoke up, seemingly appearing out of thin air about ten feet behind Eve. Eve turned around and observed the man, she didn't say anything though, just nodded. "Hm." He waited for a moment, seemingly just examining Eve. His expression was strange, almost like he considered her just another piece of the environment. Eve didn't care much, she observed him as a living object, and not much else, what he was made out of and what power he might possess, that she can read at least. The information Eve picked up was strange. He was definitely mechanical, but the parts had such miniaturizaiton and precision that, even to most advanced sensors, they'd appear entirely biological. In addition, there did not appear to be any power source or processing units. In essence, he shouldn't be moving or thinking, and yet he does anyways. "I request information on the current state of the world." Eve said, while a bit robotic she also had a tint of emotion in it. "What, haven't noticed the massive chunk of the world that's been ripped out of its plane of existence and fused with a massive conglomeration of other realities?" Khamael responded. "How am i supposed to determine that? I've been in a slumber for an eon." Eve replied with the same tone as before. "By looking?" Khamael deadpans. Eve's expression didn't change, the entire region she was in was just the a wasteland, the entire scandinavian peninsula was. Her sight wasn't so superhuman that she could spot someone from a hundred kilometers away, not at her current level at least. "Hm. Damage? Yes, that seems to be the case..." Khamael said to himself, glancing around the area around him as he considered the situation. Eve was perfectly functional, just not as powerful as she was in her past life. "I have not stepped foot out of this 'reality' as you put it, i do not know about any other region." Eve replied, plainly. "Well, that's your problem then." Khamael's statement of 'damage' was in reference to how weak Eve was currently. It seems he doesn't consider just physical forms of damage. Despite being heavily weakened she was still strong enough to compare to Khamael if she were to regain a fraction of her former power. It was several orders of magnitudes above her current one. Either way, she didn't respond to Khamael, she just started at him with her soulless eyes. "Hm. Seems like you're about my...equal...right now..." He said, with a hint of distate. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, I myself have been requiring...assistance, recently. Perhaps we could come to an agreement." "Perhaps." Eve plainly replied. Light as a Feather A young, and somewhat small girl sat atop a mountain, looking over the scorched land. No life, except for a bit of foliage caught her eye. The cold winds reminded her of her home, with her 5 friends. They were all she had, and now she had found herself somewhere new, intriguing, and smelled faintly of burning metal. She quietly sighs, and watches the sky. Another girl, although taller and far more elegant in her approach, could be seen on the ridge of a nearby mountain, perhaps she was searching for something? Remodi sees the other girl, and notices that she was looking around. She shrugs slightly, and looks at the sky once more. The mountains had large slopes in lots of places, the girl seemed to be making her way down towards an object that was at the lower levels of the mountain. Remodi notices her once more, and this time stands up. The object quickly catches her eye, and she becomes interested."It could be magic..." She says under here breath. She begins to evaluate the risks over approaching the girl and object, but then remembers that a risk can also result in something positive. Quickly, she starts down the mountain in such a way that it would be difficult for someone to notice her. The girl who made her way down the mountain landed at the scorched object, the plants hadn't touched it. And quickly began to look around it, stopping at a certain position and reaching out, where upon a bit of it would start to crack open. Remodi lands a couple of meters behind the girl, reaching the bottom of her own mountain. She quickly notices the black shell that the other girl was reaching out for. Mustering up her courage, she calls out. "Hey!" The crack would clear out, the pieces disintegrating, before the girl turned her head to Remodi, her eyes were a golden-amber like color, devoid pupils, she didn't answer either but she didn't make an expression either. A cold and eerie wave washed over Remodi, as a fear came unto her. She couldn't take her eyes off of the girl, nor could she make a sound. She remembers the voices of her friends, and remembers how they always say to fear nothing. Quickly, she shakes her head and speaks up."W-What are you doing?" She asks, clutching her satchel, cautiously. The girl replied with a mostly monotone, but generous "Extracting code." She looked pretty cute even with her souless eyes, but her outfit was kind of strange. Once hearing her voice, Remodi relaxes her stance a little bit. But only for a second, as she realizes what she heard. She clutches her satchel once more, lowering her eyebrows, gaining a curious, but also determined demeanor."Code for what, exactly?" "Battle code." She replied, still retaining her neutral but generous voice. The girl had a strange crystal attached to her forehead, surrounded by a golden frame, it didn't look out of place though. Remodi blinks, and relaxes once more."Battle code?....You mean for fighting?" "My battle mode needs to be restored, it has been lost." The girl responds, blinking a bit. Remodi relaxes completely, even gaining a small smile."Well, I'm somewhat of a fighter myself....Kinda." She blushes slightly. The girl ignores it and starts extracting the code, she floats up into the air a feet or so, gently, before her hand was surrounded by a ring of what appeared to be technomagical origin, shortly after a string of code would drain out of the shell and into her arm. Remodi watches the process, and then a flood of thoughts come to her mind. She then asks herself the question: "What if she's dangerous?". Remodi immediately gets into a fighting stance, pulling a black handled dagger with a cyan gemstone at the end of it from her satchel. She watches cautiously. The girl floats to the ground, dust on the ground being whipped up for a second before she landed, she looked the same but turned to the girl, only watching, she appeared to be on guard because of Remodi's sudden change in stance but looked docile. Remodi exhales shakily, before looking up at the girl."Are you.....Evil?" She asks.After hearing herself, she realizes how stupid she sounds. A look of internal discomfort slightly appears on her face. The girl certainly didn't look evil, maybe a bit strange and imposing but the white color made her look too strange to be evil. "Evil is subjective, but no, i am not." She responded. "Hmm..." Remodi puts her knife away, examines the girl."So...Do you have a name?" She asks. "I am Queen Eve, last of the Nasods." She replied plainly, she didn't really put any emotion into it, just stated it objectively. "That's a nice name" She says, smiling."My name is Remodi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She looks around."So uh..Where are we?" "The Scandinavian Peninsula, the ruins of my kingdom." She said, she sounded a bit disappointed but there was no sadness in her voice. "Oh...I'm sorry." She looks around, a look of sadness on her face."What...Happened here?" She asks, feeling awkward/bad about asking. "Three kingdoms defeated me, mine bled to death, what you see here is the aftermath of the massive destruction of all nasods. All simultaneously destroyed in a blaze." Eve replied. Remodi's heart sinks."I...I'm sorry for your loss, Eve." She approaches the girl, and cautiously places a warm hand on Eve's shoulder, letting off a warmth pulse in the air."Is there any way I can help you?..." She asks, sympathetically. "Not as i can see." Eve replies, she didn't appear to give much care other then being disappointed in her tone, she wasn't capable of being truly depressed. She did however get the feeling of company, as she had felt so lonely the last few months she's been awake. Remodi removes her hand from Eve, and tries to change the subject."Maybe we should get going?..." She frowns at the burnt ground. "I've found what i've been looking for in this endless wasteland anyway, we could accompany each other for now." Eve suggests. Still maintaining a mostly monotone but smart and generous tone. Remodi smiles, and looks past the valley near them."Well, I guess it's settled then. Is there anywhere that's peaked your interest?" She asks Eve, after looking up at the stars. "I have not explored outside of the peninsula as of yet, but we could do so now, yes." Eve responded. Remodi looks at Eve, and smiles."The unknown is always fun to explore, because who knows what you could find?" "I'd suggest going south, over the sea." Eve suggested. Remodi nods, and begins to head out for the sea with Eve, unknowing as to what might come next. Category:Earth Category:RP Areas Category:Locations